camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Write a DT
Writing a DT is relatively simple, if you need help then speak to the Ref Team. How to Lay Out a DT A downtime should be laid out using the following template. If it's not laid out as proscribed it will be rejected until it fits the format. Please note your margins should be 1.5cm all around the page. Template: Game Date: Player Name: Character Name: Potential XP Expenditure: (What you are purchasing, how much it costs, the action number where it is being done) Action 1 A small blurb about what you want to do this month. This will be limited to 6 lines, Arial, font size 10. (Lines not sentences btw..) Tools: What discipline, attributes, abilities or influences you will use and how. Action 2 A small blurb about what you want to do this month. This will be limited to 6 lines, Arial, font size 10. (Lines not sentences btw..) Tools: What discipline, attributes, abilities or influences you will use and how. Action 3 A small blurb about what you want to do this month. This will be limited to 6 lines, Arial, font size 10. (Lines not sentences btw..) Tools: What discipline, attributes, abilities or influences you will use and how. Action 4 A small blurb about what you want to do this month. This will be limited to 6 lines, Arial, font size 10. (Lines not sentences btw..) Tools: What discipline, attributes, abilities or influences you will use and how. Action 5 A small blurb about what you want to do this month. This will be limited to 6 lines, Arial, font size 10. (Lines not sentences btw..) Tools: What discipline, attributes, abilities or influences you will use and how. Action 6 A small blurb about what you want to do this month. This will be limited to 6 lines, Arial, font size 10. (Lines not sentences btw..) Tools: What discipline, attributes, abilities or influences you will use and how. If you have Retainers you may then perform a number of additional actions, formatted as before, up to your level in Retainers. Tools Attributes and Abilities Attributes & Abilities are now "passive" and can be used at their max level on a number of actions equal to their rating. Disciplines These are limited by your Trait Pools, so be careful about over spending. At the start of the next session you'll be down that many Traits, Blood or Willpower, unless you can display that you've acted according to your character Brief with its Nature & Demeanour descriptions. Influences Here is where you put the name of your vassal and the associated influence with it. Things to Consider Please do not write your downtime as a Diary, a Story or from anything other than your characters perspective. Any DT's written in this fashion will be rejected. If you feel the need to write a story for your character that's great, but the ref team has a large player base to deal with and we do not have the time to try and deal with a reply to a story. We don't get paid to do this, we take a lot of time in replying to all of the DT's and keeping the world ticking over and that will only happen if you follow the format. If you fail to put the XP Spend info in the thing you are trying to purchase will simply be denied.